


Unexpected Christmas Presents

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - ATF, Christmas, Community: mag7daybook, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Vin is hoping for is a quiet Christmas Eve in front of the TV.  He doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyTygerEyez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTygerEyez/gifts).



_Damn gun runners don't give a crap about Christmas_ , Vin thought to himself as he shrugged off his jacket in the doorway of his apartment. 

Christmas Eve, gone 4pm, and the rest of the team had already left. Vin had stayed behind to finish up a report that was threatening to haunt him for the entire Christmas break. The words just weren't happening, no matter how hard he tried, and it had taken him almost an extra two hours to finish. He knew that blaming the delay on the subject of the report was irrational, but he wasn't feeling entirely rational. All he wanted to do was grab a bottle of beer from the fridge, kick his shoes off, and flop in front of the TV for the evening.

The lights were off in the apartment, as usual, but he didn't bother switching them on as he walked through the rooms. He knew his place well enough that a lack of light wouldn't make any difference. As he made his way down the hallway, he noticed a faint glow coming from under the door of his bedroom. He paused momentarily, reaching for the gun holstered by his side. He let his finger slide the safety across, and made his way towards the bedroom.

As he reached the door, he leant in close, listening. He heard a muffled sound, as though someone was breathing heavily and a thought crossed his mind. He waited a few more seconds.

There. That sound, right there. He knew it better than he knew anything else. He smiled to himself and slid the safety back onto his gun, and slipped it back into the holster. Slowly turning the handle, he pushed open the door.

The sight that greeted him was enough to make him think that all of his Christmases had come at once.

A completely naked Ezra was stretched out on his bed, hands attached to the wooden frame with what looked suspiciously like a pair of official ATF handcuffs. An equally naked Chris was tracing a line along the length of Ezra's perfectly toned stomach with his tongue.

"Mr. Tanner," Ezra drawled, his voice as thick as honey, as he noticed their partner. "So glad you could join us."

Chris leaned back to sit on his heels and turned his head to the door, smiling. "Vin. It's about time."

Vin chuckled. "So you started without me?" he asked, already unfastening his holster, draping over the back of a chair. "You know I don't like bein' left outta things."

"I can assure you," Ezra said, his voice hitching slightly as Chris absentmindedly brushed his fingers over Ezra's rock-hard erection, "that there is plenty to be shared around."

"I should hope so, considerin' it's my damn bed you're using, " Vin smiled as he let his shirt fall to the floor.


End file.
